Une personne chère à nos yeux
by Idiotheque
Summary: Saison 4. Freddie est mort. Cook est dévasté. Effy pleure. Tout le monde est triste. PDV Emily.


**Un petit OS sur Skins, cette fois-ci ! J'étais terriblement déçu de la fin de la saison 4 (je vouais voir Cook lui défroncer la gueule à ce connard de Foster, moi !), donc j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre vision de ce qui aurait pu se passer après le fameux « I'm Cook ! ». C'est donc un PDV Emily, qui est mon personnage préféré de la deuxième génération, juste avant Noami. J'espère que j'ai pas trop massacré la série, parce que c'est pas évident d'écrire sur Skins, et encore moins de se mettre dans ma peau des personnages. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! :)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série, ni les personnages.**

* * *

Je venais à peine de me réconcilier avec Naomi. Je n'oubliais rien, bien sûr. Mais j'avais enfin réussit à lui pardonner de m'avoir trompée. Alors … j'imagine que cette soirée devait-être inoubliable.

Et effectivement, elle le fut. Mais pas pour de bonnes raisons.

Et encore une fois, c'était la faute de Cook.

Tout le monde s'était rendu compte qu'il avait disparu une bonne partie de la soirée, mais, très franchement, tout le monde s'en foutait royalement. C'était Cook ; il vivait sa vie comme il le voulait, et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Même pas les flics, et pourtant, ils avaient essayés. Mais même les barreaux d'une prison ne l'avaient pas empêcher de revenir foutre sa merde. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée d'organiser cette soirée. C'était peut-être une idée à la con de fêter l'anniversaire de Freddie alors qu'il avait disparu. Mais peu importe … tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était que je venais de me réconcilier avec la fille que j'aimais. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Du moins, je le croyais …

La musique s'arrêta brusquement, et tout le monde se tourna vers …

Cook.

Il était de retour. Et encore une fois, il était évident qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie, car ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang.

- Freddie est mort.

Cette simple phrase me fit l'effet d'une énorme gifle. Instinctivement, je tourna la tête vers Naomi, qui avait ouvert de grand yeux ronds, sans doute persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Cook ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Freddie est mort, répéta Cook, la voix étrangement tremblante. C'est cet enculé de Foster qui l'a butté. Mais j'l'ai vengé, vous inquiétez pas. J'lui ai défoncé la gueule de toutes mes forces à ce connard. J'suis Cook, bordel de merde.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal. A vrai dire, il avait même l'air d'être choqué. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, et c'était assez inquiétant.

- Tu te fous de nous ? Demanda à son tour Effy. Cook, tu nous fais une blague, c'est ça, hein ?

- J'aimerais bien, Eff' … j'aimerai bien.

Les yeux d'Effy commencèrent alors à se remplir de larmes, tout comme ceux de Katie. Instinctivement, je m'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Même si nous ne nous entendions pas très bien, elle restait quand même ma sœur, et je détestais la voir pleurer.

- JJ, reprit Cook, tu viendras me voir quand je s'rais en taule, hein ? Parce que j'lui ai vraiment défoncé la gueule … ça m'étonnerait qu'ils m'laissent ressortir un jour. Mais j'men fous.

JJ ne répondit rien. Lui aussi, il était sous le choc. C'était bien normal, puisque Freddie était un des seul véritable ami qu'il ait jamais eu.

C'est à ce moment que Cook se laissa tomber au sol, et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. À croire qu'il venait de perdre sa seule et unique raison de vivre.

- Freddie ! Hurla-t-il. T'es content hein ?! Maintenant, c'est moi qui souffre et qui pleure ! Espèce de sale connard, t'avais pas l'droit me l'laisser comme ça !

Il frappa du poing le sol, et reprit :

- Tu te fous bien de ma gueule de là où t'es, hein ?! CONNARD !

- Cook, gémit Pandora, calme-toi …

- VA T'FAIRE FOUTRE TOI ! J'VIENS D'PERDRE UNE DES PERSONNES QUI COMPTAIT LE PLUS A MES YEUX, ALORS ME DIS PAS D'ME CALMER, OK ?!

Il se remit à pleurer, incapable de s'arrêter. À vrai dire, tout le monde pleurait, maintenant. Même moi. Je n'étais pas particulièrement proche de Freddie, pourtant.

Mais apprendre qu'il ne serait plus jamais parmi nous était dur à encaisser.


End file.
